


You're only the best I've ever had

by yeolbaeby



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/yeolbaeby
Summary: Yeji masih belum berdamai dengan ketakutannya. Hyunjin masih belum berdamai dengan masa lalu Yeji.





	You're only the best I've ever had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope(less) Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778786) by [thelittlerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlerin/pseuds/thelittlerin). 



“Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?”

Yeji tersentak dari lamunan begitu suara Hyunjin tertangkap pendengarannya. 

Ia sedang menerawang menatap langit gelap di luar jendela ketika Hyunjin beranjak dari sisinya untuk mengambil minuman. Kini saat Hyunjin kembali dan menyodorkan sekaleng bir, matanya mulai terfokus pada suasana di kamar apartemen pemuda itu. Pada jam dinding digital yang menunjukkan angka 11:45. Sebentar lagi tengah malam dan Yeji sama sekali belum merasakan kantuk yang menyerang. Begitu pula dengan Hyunjin yang kini meneguk birnya dalam diam, matanya nyalang menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota Seoul dari jendela apartemen.

Jemari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat Yeji meraih kaleng bir dari tangan Hyunjin, menciptakan gelenyar aneh yang membuat napasnya sedikit tertahan. “Nggak ada.”

Pemuda itu mendengus agak terlalu cepat mendengar jawaban Yeji, setengah tidak percaya. Gadis di sampingnya refleks melemparkan tatapan kesal.

“Jangan bohong,” Hyunjin meneguk birnya lagi sebelum bersandar penuh ke punggung kursi. Rambut gelapnya berantakan, leher kaosnya sedikit berkerut. Yeji harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan ke pundak Hyunjin untuk merapikan rambutnya, pakaiannya, atau sekedar menyentuh Hyunjin untuk meredakan prasangka yang terdengar samar dari ucapannya. Yeji tahu pemuda itu masih memikirkan tentang masa lalunya.

Hyunjin sepertinya berpikir Yeji masih belum bisa melupakan Felix.

Sebetulnya Yeji tidak merasa sedih sama sekali mengetahui bahwa Felix akhirnya menikah dengan seseorang selain dirinya. Sejak dulu Yeji tidak pernah berharap banyak pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah berharap banyak pada siapapun. Yeji terlalu takut menghadapi kekecewaan yang berpotensi menghancurkannya. Salahkan ayahnya yang sudah membuat Yeji tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sulit mempercayai orang lain. 

Jika ia bisa memilih, Yeji akan memohon pada Tuhan agar membiarkannya terlahir di keluarga normal yang sederhana hingga ia tidak perlu membuat Hyunjin menunggu terlalu lama hanya karena ia _takut_.

Hubungannya dengan Felix memang sudah berakhir cukup lama. Namun Hyunjin berpikir bahwa Yeji masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang pemuda itu hingga saat ini. Yeji tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Hyunjin mengerti. Jika ini semua adalah karena dirinya yang menolak ajakan pemuda itu untuk hidup bersama, maka Hyunjin salah besar. Yeji bukannya tidak mau bersama Hyunjin; ia hanya takut.

Takut jika Hyunjin hanyalah sebentuk mimpi yang terlalu indah dan akan menghilang begitu ia terjaga.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyunjinie,” Yeji mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memberi Hyunjin senyum. Hanya saja tatapan Hyunjin masih terarah pada pemandangan di hadapannya hingga ia melewatkan senyum itu. Jantung Yeji terasa mencelos.

“Oke.”

“Kalau kamu pikir aku masih memikirkan Felix, kamu salah.”

Yeji tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Mungkin ia memang salah karena berprasangka, tetapi Hyunjin sudah terlalu berlebihan jika prasangkanya ini benar.

“Siapa yang berpikir begitu--”

“Kamu, Hwang Hyunjin. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu?” gadis itu hanya sanggup mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara pelan, meskipun dalam hati sebetulnya ia hampir meledak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. “Kalau kamu pikir aku meminta waktu karena masih belum bisa melupakan Lee Felix, kamu salah. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Aku memang seperti ini. Aku memang takut dengan komitmen, dengan segala sesuatu yang mengikat. Aku takut…kalau suatu hari nanti kamu akan bosan lalu pergi. Aku takut, Hyunjin.”

Keheningan yang mengikuti setelahnya terasa menyesakkan. Yeji membiarkan beberapa isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya sebelum beranjak dari sisi Hyunjin. Pemuda itu barangkali terlalu terkejut dengan kata-katanya sehingga tidak langsung bereaksi. Yeji mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil jaket dan tas tangannya, hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun lengan Hyunjin ternyata lebih cepat melingkari pinggang Yeji hingga gadis itu terperangkap dalam pelukannya. Meskipun Yeji memberontak agar Hyunjin melepaskan, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyerah begitu saja.

“Tetaplah di sini,” hangat napas Hyunjin menggelitik kulit ketika pemuda itu membenamkan wajah di pundak Yeji, membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar. 

“Hyunjin, aku…”

“Aku bisa menunggu. Aku akan menunggu,” bisikan pemuda itu membuat kedua tungkai Yeji melemah seketika, seolah berubah menjadi jeli, “aku tidak mau bersama siapapun selain kamu.”

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum bisikan Hyunjin kembali terdengar, “Tetaplah di sini.”

Air mata Hwang Yeji kembali jatuh ke pipi. Dua kali Hyunjin membuatnya menangis hari ini dan Yeji bersumpah ia tidak akan memaafkan pemuda itu jika ternyata di masa depan ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tangannya mengusap pipi yang basah sekilas sebelum menyentuh jemari Hyunjin di pinggangnya. Perlahan ia membuat Hyunjin melonggarkan pelukan hingga Yeji bisa memutar tubuh dan membuat mereka berhadapan. Lengannya melingkar di leher Hyunjin, kepalanya terdongak.

Hyunjin terlihat menahan napas ketika menatapnya.

“Kamu…menangis?”

Yeji tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata, meskipun hanya main-main. Ekspresi Hyunjin terlihat lucu--campuran dari kebingungan dan rasa bersalah--tetapi Yeji tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebelum berjinjit untuk mengecup ujung hidung Hyunjin sekilas.

“Tadinya. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa,” Yeji mengangguk, “aku justru bahagia.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena pacarku akhirnya mengerti kalau aku terlalu sayang padanya sampai takut dikecewakan,” gadis itu menghela napas, sebelah tangannya berpindah untuk menyentuh pipi Hyunjin. “Kalau kamu juga meninggalkanku, entahlah. Mungkin aku bisa gila.”

Tiba-tiba Hyunjin menarik tubuhnya begitu cepat ke dalam pelukan hingga Yeji terlonjak. “Nggak akan! Aku nggak akan melakukan itu, Hwang Yeji. Percayalah. Ah, bukan itu harusnya. Maksudku, lihat saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kamu menyuruhku untuk pergi. Aku nggak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun.”

Hyunjin tanpa sadar berbicara lebih banyak ketika ia sedang gugup. Namun Yeji sama sekali tidak protes. Ia memeluk Hyunjin lebih erat hingga pemuda itu harus mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, lalu mengayunkan tubuh mereka dari sisi ke sisi lantaran merasa gemas. 

Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Yeji menangkup wajah Hyunjin dengan telapak tangan. Tatapan mereka bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum Yeji kembali berjinjit untuk memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir. Hyunjin mengerjap, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Yeji menautkan jemari mereka. Alih-alih berbicara, ia hanya memberi gadis itu senyum separuh yang membuat jantung Yeji mengepak lebih kencang dalam dadanya.

“Karena kamu setuju akan tinggal,” Hyunjin membawa tangan Yeji kembali ke lehernya sembari berkata, “mau berdansa sebelum tidur?”

Yeji mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Hyunjin mengayunkan tubuh mereka perlahan. Melangkah seirama musik dansa yang mengalun dalam kepala mereka. Tenggelam dalam heningnya malam dan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Siapa yang butuh kata-kata ketika setiap sentuh yang meninggalkan jejak hangat di permukaan kulit mereka berbicara lebih lantang? 

Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup.***


End file.
